


i’m done - drarry

by cxsmicwaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gay, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, Romance, happyending, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicwaves/pseuds/cxsmicwaves
Summary: Draco is done being his father, done being racist, done being a bully, he is done.





	i’m done - drarry

Laughing came from the Gryffindor table, some of the Slytherins occasionally looking over and scowling. The famous Harry Potter gossiped with his friends. Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin hated his guts.

Or at least he thought he did.

It's weird. Draco always thought he hated Harry. Just because of the stupid rejection back in First year. Ever since then, Draco has been bullying Harry. Except he didn't actually want to. His father told him that anyone who didn't agree with Draco should be punished. Of course, Draco listened to his father simply because he wanted to impress him. He didn't want to rebel against his father and therefore feel like a disappointment.

Draco realised he'd been staring. Hermione was giving him death glares, as if to say "Stop staring, and stop whatever you're planning."

Draco sighed and stood, he took one last glance at Harry before rushing to the common room. Once he stepped inside of the dark water-surrounded room, he whipped out his blue hair dye. It was pastel blue, and Draco didn't want his father's hair anymore. He didn't want anything to do with his dirty, racist, death-eater family.

'I,' he thought. 'I am done.'

It'd been about an hour, and Draco hid the dye under his pillow for later. Smiling, he left the common room still with his shining blonde hair. His feet carried him to the Great Hall where Pansy and Blaise were. He stopped - Blaise was talking to Hermione. All Draco heard was the word "mudblood."

Draco was boiling with rage. He hurried over, and grabbed Blaise without thinking. "Don't say that to her. You don't know how insecure that could make her. Now leave." Blaise smirked.

"The great Draco Malfoy has gone soft," Blaise sneered. "Fair enough, pretty boy. I'll leave." Blaise had a look in his eye, as if to say "Watch out." Draco sighed. He turned to Hermione, who looked dumbfounded. She spoke in a cold tone. "What are you planning?" Draco looked at her with pained eyes. "Nothing," Draco's face lit up as an idea popped in his head. "Would you like to discuss books with me at the library?" 

Hermione looked at him strangely. She didn't know why, but she nodded. Hesitantly, Hermione followed Draco to the library.

Once the pair arrived, Draco found them a seat and pulled out a few books. "These are some of my favourites," Draco smiled warmly at Hermione, pulling out a book about magical creatures. "I think magical creatures are interesting."

Hermione smiled back weakly, still very confused as to what the hell was going on. 

It's been 2 hours, and Hermione warmed up to Draco. She was still a tiny bit weary, but up to now the blonde slytherin had proven to be trustworthy. Hermione stood suddenly, "I have to go, it's almost curfew," She smiled warmly at Draco. "Thank you for sticking up for me earlier." 

Draco smiled and bid her farewell. He placed the books back in their proper places before setting off to his own common room. He'd forgotten completely how Blaise looked at him and what it could mean. Smiling to himself, he stepped inside the dark common room, completely unaware of the danger ahead. 

Blaise grabbed Draco and shoved him aside. He then gripped his hair and held his head backwards. "You shouldn't have crossed me, Malfoy." Draco scowled and struggled to be free of the other boy's grasp. 

It had been a long night. Draco was laid in bed, his face showed a bruise and his legs had more. Draco's whole body ached. Why did Blaise had to be so extreme? Draco only stuck up for his..friend.   
Yeah, friend.   
The things Blaise did to Draco were unbelievable. 

He raped him. For sticking up for a friend. 

!TRIGGER WARNING!

Draco stood, and pulled out his old blade from years ago. He slid it across his pale wrist, blood immediately trickling down his skinny arm. He winced in pain. After he'd finished, he took out some bandages and carelessly wrapped them around the scars he'd created. 

It was the next day, and Draco didn't want his stupid father's hair anymore. He decided it was time. The blonde boy pulled out the blue dye from under his pillow. It took a while, but after Draco was done, his hair was a bright pastel blue. Today was the day he would apologise to Ron and Hagrid. He might even confess his love to Harry. 

He stepped out of the common room, and made his way to Hagrid's hut. His fists connected with the wooden door as he knocked. He waited around 10 seconds before Hagrid opened the door and visibly scowled. He allowed the boy to explain himself though. 

Draco sighed. "I am sorry. For everything, Hagrid. Could I help you clean up?" Hagrid looked dumbfounded. He waited for what felt like 5 minutes before responding. 

"Uh, yeah. I've got some, err, dung in my room from Fang. Come on in." Draco smiled and stepped inside the small, smelly hut. He immediately got to work, cleaning up the dung and throwing it out. 

After they were done, Draco shook Hagrid's hand and with a respectful nod, he left to find Ron. 

He figured the Golden Trio would be in the Great Hall, since breakfast would be ending in 5 minutes. He hurried up the stairs and into the massive room. He saw Harry first.   
Should he talk to Ron, or Harry?

Harry. 

Snape suddenly grabbed Draco's shoulder. "Your father needs you to do a job." He spoke in that deep, cold tone.   
Draco scowled. "Fuck you, and fuck my father." The blue haired boy strode away from the greasy haired potions teacher and straight to the gryffindor table. 

"Potter!" Harry turned at the sound of his name, he immediately scowled when he saw it was Malfoy but as he got closer, Harry saw the hair. Hermione greeted Draco with a smile and Harry looked at her like she was a psychopath. 

Draco grabbed Harry's robes, and pulled him into the messiest kiss ever. Harry was shocked, and couldn't process what was happening. He let it happen though, and within seconds was kissing back. Draco pulled away, and was the first to speak. 

"I am done being my father. I don't want to follow him." Harry smiled at his words. 

"Good."

And just like that, Draco was done. Done being racist, a bully, a soon-to-be death-eater, his father, and a stereotypical slytherin.


End file.
